


Welcome Home

by agentlukaofshield (lukadarkwater)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4952041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukadarkwater/pseuds/agentlukaofshield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz wakes up to find Jemma sleeping beside him after the events in 3X02. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> 3X02 about killed me with feels and so here is fic.

_“Fitz! Fitz!”_

_The blue sand swirled around Fitz’s face, clogging his mouth, stinging his eyes, and whistling in his ears. He couldn’t see anything and he was forced to stumble blind through the alien landscape._

_“Jemma!  Jemma where are you!”_

_“Fitz!” Her cries were growing fainter and Fitz’s heart clenched in fear._

_“Jemma!”_

With a start, Fitz’s eyes snapped open.  

The howling sound and blowing sand were replaced by the familiar sights and sounds of the inside of the Bus’ containment cell and the change was a bit distorting to Fitz.

As he woke up more fully, he became aware of a heavy warmth against his leg.  Looking down, he felt his heart skip a beat as he realized that it was Simmons.

She lay there, curled up on the bench besides him, her head resting on his thigh and her breathing deep and slow indicating that she was asleep.

He slowly rubbed his eyes and checked his watch.  It was well after three in the morning which meant that he’d been asleep on the bench for the last hour and half and his back was starting to feel it.  

Simmons shifted in her sleep and muttered something before curling up tighter against him, pulling his attention back to her.

She must have had a nightmare of some sort which scared her enough to settle down next to him on the bench and Fitz was angry at himself for dozing off when she clearly needed him.

“Jemma,” he whispered to her, gently brushing some of her hair off of her face.  

The women beside him didn’t stir, exhausted by the ordeal she had just been through and Ftiz wasn’t surprised.  

Careful to not jostle her, Fitz lay her head down on the bench as he slipped his leg out from under her and stood up.  All of his joints protested as they unlocked from the position they had been in for the past couple of hours and he stretched before bending down and gathering Simmons into his arms.

He moved her quickly into the cot, arranging the pillow under her head and then proceeded to take off his shoes and watch and lay them on the bench which they had previously occupied.

Then, he slipped in besides Jemma, his arms wrapping around her waist as he pulled her back against his chest.  She felt so much smaller than she used to.  He had no idea how much time had passed for her on the planet she had been trapped on but the stress of it seemed to have made her lose a considerable amount of weight.

“Oh Jemma,” he buried his face in her hair, breathing in her scent that was more familiar to him than any other smell in the world as he held her in the dark. 

The relief he had felt when he heard her voice again was nothing like he had ever felt before.   He knew that Colson would be giving him an ear full tomorrow about how stupid he had been but at that moment, he didn’t care. Simmons was back.  She was there beside him and that was all that mattered.

“F….. Fitz” Jemma muttered in her sleep and gripped the arm that was around her with one of her hands.

Fitz pressed his lips into her hair and muttered, “I’m right here, Jemma. I’m not going anywhere.”

He tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes, giving into the sleep that lay behind them. “Welcome home, Jemma.”


End file.
